


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Sad Steve

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [119]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad Steve is sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Sad Steve




End file.
